Angel of Love pt 4
by Dragonfist2.0
Summary: Part 4 of this amazing series; this part will be covering the Pregnancy of Wendy Darling as well as feature a few broken souls.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- grievances and sorrow remain; The Lover's reconciliation

(The following takes place immediately after the final chapter of part 3)

Wendy ached with longing. Her entire upper body screamed for rest; her lower body screaming with incredibly painful cramps. She moaned against the pillows, longing for sleep.

She turned her head to find that her husband had left the bedside; come to think of it, she realized that he hadn't come to bed at all that night. She painfully sat up, rubbing her slightly protruding stomach. She stood up and walked out of the room, searching for him.

Peter was weeping on the sofa with a completely broken heart. She bent down low, causing her stomach to cramp with enormous pressure. She wailed silently in pain, trying to contain her tears.

At last, she stood up and touched his shoulder with a trembling hand. His tears burst at the contact; he had sensed who it was, and this realization simply amplified his brokenness. He wailed in agony, his tears and sorrow enough to break any man, regardless of how "tough" or "mature" they claimed to be.

"P...Peter?" Wendy asked, her hand beginning to shake. Peter's body contorted ruthlessly, his tears overflowing. Wendy tightened her grip in frustration. Peter simply shrugged it off and moved further away across the room.

The message hit Wendy with the force of a bomb and it filled her with so much sorrow that she was instantly considering suicide. The message was: "I will never forgive you for what you've done to me. By uttering that phrase, you've turned against me, we've reached the point of no return, my heart is completely broken; it's over, we're over."

Wendy fell to her knees and leaned forward, her bulging stomach preventing her tear-filled eyes from meeting the ground, where she felt she belonged. Her heart was crying as she realized what she had done: she had hurt him more than any man could ever hope to, she had broken his heart, she'd completely destroyed him, she had done the unforgivable to him; she felt completely helpless.

She slowly stood up, her stomach cramping again, causing her to scream loudly. She quickly covered her mouth, noticing the sleeping couple in the room to the right.

Peter was screaming in his mind. His tears were overwhelming him, his sorrow had long since consumed his soul. He lifted his head to the sky and screamed as if he'd been run through with a sword. His tears wouldn't stop flowing, nothing could make them; he was a broken child, absent of any hope or joy.

Wendy fell to her knees once again. "What have I done? I'm a monster!

I've broken his heart, and there's nothing anyone can do to fix it. I'm... I'm so s...sorry for what I've done. I've made Peter Pan into a shadow of his former self. O... Oh Peter..." She cried, her tears soaking her bare body whole.

When she stood up, Peter was sitting in the corner of their bedroom, his head buried in his arms. At the sight of him, her sorrow intensified. She bent low, ignoring the sharp pain from her abdomen. "Peter; please, speak to me. I beg you, speak." She gasped, her trembling hand touching his cheek.

No response. Wendy's tears exploded, drenching her body. She could feel her breasts ache in longing for his presence. Wendy ignored the sensation, pressing her head to his.

She whispered, "Peter Pan, I beg you, forgive me for what I've done to you. I'm truly sorry for breaking your heart and wounding you beyond repair; I beg you with all that I am; forgive me." No response; she collapsed against his shoulder, her tears exploding out of her at full force.

Peter whispered her name. Her eyes lit up and she gazed at him. His eyes were watering, barely containing his tears. "I... I... I forgive you, Wendy lady." He whispered softly.

Wendy was overjoyed; she embraced him and fell onto the bed, her slightly large stomach cramping momentarily. Peter cupped her face, kissing her softly. Wendy moaned loudly, slamming the door behind them.

She moaned silently as he pushed himself into her, her stomach preventing his arms from rubbing her aching back. She threw back her head, consumed by lust, begging for more of him. "Peter; I want you. Right now, I want more of you. Please."

She said.

Peter kissed her with passion and ran his hand through her hair. She arched her back, moaning from her cramping stomach. He held her by her rear, lifting her off the bed into his lap. Moaning in lust, Wendy leaned him against the pillows, her stomach sticking between his legs.

She kissed his body, seeking to devour him whole. He moaned silently, rubbing her portruding stomach. Wendy tilted her head back, instantly exploding with pleasure at his touch.

She could feel the climax building; she had to let it out. Screaming in lust, she shrieked as she exploded, her blood coating his chest and consuming the bed-sheets.

Wendy collapsed against his body, panting and out of stamina. "My turn, I guess." Peter thought. He turned Wendy onto her back and rubbed her swollen breasts, causing her to shiver with cold and passion.

"Oh Peter." She moaned as he rubbed her stomach, instantly filling her with enormous passion. She was completely at his mercy; she felt as if she was in heaven. The pleasure she felt was unbearable, she felt as if she would explode at any moment. Her eyes widened and she broke away, clutching her abdomen.

She ran for the restroom. Screaming, she emptied her mouth, wiping the vomit from her damp lips. She gazed at her reflection, smiling as she gazed at her breasts. Suddenly feeling incredibly tired, she collapsed and fell asleep against his chest, her stomach stopping inches above his manhood.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Reconciliation with the Guardian; New Forgiveness, New Symptoms, and New Lessons

Peter and Wendy slept forever; it seemed as if they would never awaken. Marco was up, stretching his legs. Katherine had convinced him to allow her to access the surface for an hour, and so, there she was, breathing the cool morning air as it blew through her hair.

Peter and Wendy awoke after another hour of sleep. Wendy walked toward Marco, whose expression filled her with dread. His expression of disappointment was out of pain not of anger, but she did not notice this.

She collapsed at his feet, her tears bursting. "M...Marco. I'd like to apologize; I was so rude, I lost my mind. I know you, and that you don't forgive easily. I am at your mercy." She sobbed. Marco's eyes widened but he wrapped her in his arms in a strong embrace.

Her heart felt whole again; it was truly a miracle. "How... How could you forgive me so easily? I thought you'd be furious with me." Wendy sobbed. "I was never angry with you; I was sad, because I had thought you'd lost your way." Marco said, tightening his grip.

"I did lose my way." Wendy sobbed. "But you found it again; Jesus has cleansed you through your husband. I am so happy we have been able to reconcile." Marco said.

"But... What about Katherine?" Wendy asked. "Don't worry about her; I'll explain everything." Marco said, smiling warmly and helping the pregnant girl to her feet.

That evening, Peter was sitting on the sofa. Wendy stripped herself of her nightgown and looked at her reflection. Her breasts had started to grow and her nipples had begun to darken. Her curves hadn't changed much, but her waist had widened by about half an inch.

She fell onto the sofa beside Peter. Peter rubbed her cheek softly and she snuggled up to his body, moaning as she buried her face in his chest.

They slept awkwardly on the couch; the next morning, Wendy screamed as her vomiting habit seemed to go into overdrive. Peter was up within ten minutes, and Wendy's stomach was growling notoriously.

"I'm so hungry." She moaned, staggering to the sofa. "What do you wish, my love?" Peter asked. "I want food. Anything; our baby is craving fruit from the forest. Peter, please." She cried, grasping the hem of his shirt as her legs gave way.

Peter hesitated for a moment. Marco was already up and had been observing this conversation. "I'll do it." He said. "But she's my wife; the responsibility is mine." Peter protested. "No, Peter. You need to stay and take care of Wendy. Besides, our adversaries could be lurking about out there as we speak." Marco said. Peter reluctantly backed down. Marco flew out of the hideout and ventured into the forest.

Marco returned about an hour later with a lifetime supply of the various fruits and nuts from the forest. Wendy was overjoyed when she saw the food; she instantly pounced, devouring half the supply in seconds, as if she had been fasting for days on end.

Peter leaned toward Marco and asked, "What's happening to Wendy lady?" Marco noticed Wendy's bulging stomach and his eyes widened; it couldn't be. "Peter, you're going to be a father." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Hormones lead to the Sex Drive

Marco and Peter sat across from each other. "What do you know about Wendy lady's condition?" Peter asked, gazing at Wendy's naked form that was sleeping atop the bed. "It's called a pregnancy, Peter. It is when a woman is carrying an unborn baby inside of her body." Marco explained.

"That's all you know?" Peter asked. "I'm afraid so. I've never had a pregnant wife before, so It just makes sense that I understand little about the condition itself." Marco said. Peter arose, walked toward Wendy, and rubbed her stomach.

Wendy moaned his name, her chest heaving rapidly. Peter lay beside her, examining her naked body. Even in the first month, her body had become far more seductive than it had been previously. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lightly.

The moment Peter's lips crashed upon her own, Wendy's sex drive went into overtime. She kissed him ruthlessly, leaning so that she was on top, her bulging stomach pushing him deep into the bed. He pulled her head down and locked her in a deep kiss, running his hands along her aching back.

She smirked seductively and rubbed her breasts, instantly turning him on. He kissed her neck, causing her to moan and suck at his chest. Peter cupped her face, kissing her lips and leaning her onto her back.

Wendy moaned as she slowly began losing control. She loved this feeling; it was amazing and her body was craving more. There was no way to resist this temptation, the urge was far too strong.

Seeking to satisfy her body, she licked his flesh, causing Peter to silently moan in passion. Wendy's breasts heaved against his chest, which only served to intensify the craving she felt. She sighed and ran her hands through his hair as their lips met.

Peter felt the passion building within his body. It felt comforting; Wendy was giving herself to him, inviting him to pleasure her. He had no idea why he was doing it, but to him, it was fine; it made his Wendy lady happy.

Wendy moaned as the urge reached its peak within her. There was only one thing to do now. With Peter moaning atop her, she slowly spread her legs. Grabbing his manhood, she bit her lip, thrusting the piece of flesh deep into her body. At that moment, she felt as if her life was complete, it was perfect, and most of all, her body was satisfied.

Peter lay atop Wendy. "Peter." She moaned. "What is it, Wendy lady?" Peter asked. "You... You feel amazing; you give me pleasure beyond anything I can possibly imagine. I love you, Peter Pan, now and forever." Wendy said. Their lips met and they maintained the lock for the remainder of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Urges lead to Accidents; Accidents lead to Sex, which eventually leads to Further Changes

Peter felt the urge building in his manhood, which was buried deep within his wife's body. It was coming like a flood, there was nothing to stop it. He moaned as the pain in his kidneys spiked as he desperately tried to contain the substance. His body was sweating all over, he couldn't keep this up much longer.

Wendy, though she slept, felt an uncomfortable pressure stirring In her lower body. She was too sleepy to do anything to even try and stop it. So, she lay there in silence, her lower body screaming in agony.

Her bottom felt incredibly uncomfortable against the bedsheets. She snored silently as the substance exploded out of her. She continued snoring even as the urine consumed the bedsheets beneath her naked body. It soaked her hair, causing it to become sticky and disgustingly soggy. It coated her entire backside, including the back of her legs, but she remained completely oblivious.

Peter was at the end of his rope; he knew it. He finally gave way, the pressure and pain overwhelming him. The explosion caused his manhood to retract from her, and the stream of liquid consumed her entire body from head-to-toe. Peter had taken some of the damage as well; his chest, legs, and neck were all soaked.

Wendy moaned and slowly opened her eyes. She screamed upon realizing that she was covered in urine and she began to cry. Peter kissed her lightly and carried her naked body to the pool.

He threw Wendy's form into the water. Wendy screamed as her head broke the surface. Peter leapt in and began cleaning her entire body. She cried out when he got to her breasts, and Peter refrained from cleansing that area.

When the cleanup was complete, Wendy was as beautiful as she had ever been. She was an angel in Peter's eyes, the very definition of beauty itself. Wendy squeezed her breasts, causing her to moan loudly. Peter held her, kissing her passionately in the pool.

Wendy deepened the contact, leaning him against the wall. She kissed down his entire body, licking his nipples as her sex drive desired. He moaned, lifting her off her feet into his lap, and kissing her relentlessly.

Wendy awoke the next morning by the toilet, having vomited not too long ago. She tried to rise, but the pain was far too great. Peter carried her to the bed and lay on top of her, kissing her face with passion.

Wendy pulled him down to meet her in a deep and extremely long kiss. Peter turned onto his side, hoping to make Wendy more comfortable. She caressed his cheek and deepened the kiss even further, leaning on top of him and kissing him ruthlessly.

"Wendy." Peter moaned as he turned onto his side. "Peter; I want you to make love to me." Wendy whispered silently. "Wendy lady, are... are you sure?" Peter asked. Wendy deepened the kiss, caressed his cheek, and said, "I have never been more sure of anything in my entire life. I want this and I want it with you. You're going to be a father, Peter, but that doesn't mean that we can't keep making love while I'm pregnant. I love you more than anything; please, I beg you, do this for me." Wendy sealed the deal by kissing him passionately.

Peter hovered slightly above her, his lips inches from her own. Her sex drive assuming complete control, Wendy leaned upward and kissed him, pulling him atop her naked body, her large stomach grazing his own.

She couldn't take it anymore. Her body had been seeking him endlessly, had been longing for his intimacy, and had been crying for him in lust. She arched her back as he rubbed her stomach, causing a moan to escape her lips.

"Oh Peter." She moaned as he licked her flesh, giving in to his inner animal. Peter wrapped his arms around her small back, kissing her face with anticipation as to her next action.

Wendy kissed his chest, her breasts heaving as they crashed against his own. She caressed his cheek and dove in for a passionate kiss, feeling her climax beginning to stir as he continued to rub and kiss her pregnant stomach.

Wendy tilted her head upward, moaning as Peter kissed her breasts. She buried her fingers in his hair as he continued his assault, arching her back.

Peter gently spread her legs. She moaned, her stomach sagging slightly between her legs. Peter gazed at her eyes, which were full of desire.

Her beautiful face was radiating with lust for his next action. Her sex drive would not be satisfied by anything else; only THIS action, this lust-induced, passion-driven moment, would ever come close to satisfying her intense and irresistible cravings.

Peter kissed her lips softly. She moaned into the embrace, feeling herself sinking deeper into the mattress. Peter winked at her and they gazed between Wendy's legs momentarily.

Wendy simply nodded, which was all Peter needed for permission. He slowly entered her, instantly feeling an enormous spike in pleasure. Wendy moaned, kissing him passionately in lust as the pleasure overwhelmed her soul.

Peter began syncing his breaths with his thrusts. Wendy screamed his name as he ground his hips against her inner thighs. Wendy attempted to match this speed, screaming in undeniable pleasure as they climaxed together.

Her sex drive was more than satisfied, she felt. She moaned, Peter caressing her cheek with his thumb. She dove in for a kiss which lasted the remainder of that passionate night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- New Intel leads to Questionable Loyalty; Peter's Mysterious Dreams

James T. Hook strolled along the deck of the Jolly Rodger. It was a beautiful evening, not too cold, not too warm, the perfect weather for a walk. He was pondering what Michael had informed him of just a few hours ago.

Wendy Darling was pregnant, was what he had said. This brought into James a bombarding array of emotions, most of which were happiness for the fact that his arch rival was going to be a father.

It also made him experience a sudden flashback, which almost brought him to tears. James had held his wife Laura in his arms as she had died; it was the most traumatic experience of his entire life. He'd been walking home from the local market when he heard a gunshot in the distance. Dropping the groceries, he sprinted into the crowd of people ahead, pushing and shoving his way through the hordes of pedestrians to reach his wife.

Laura had been 25 when she had passed on, having given birth to their son, Michael, half a year earlier. She had been expecting(that is, due) with their second child, a daughter, in a weeks time, until that night, when that child and Laura were both lost forever.

James had tried to move on, trying as best he could to put that traumatic experience behind him. He'd started attending a local church in England around a year later, finally finding the peace he was looking for in the cross of Jesus.

Now, 10 years later, James had successfully moved on. He would make sure that Wendy would not suffer the same fate as his Laura had. He would avenge Laura through Wendy's pregnancy, he would finally repay the debt that he had owed her for over a decade of misery and guilt for not being by her side. He would finally be free of that nightmarish event.

Peter was standing on the deck of the Jolly Rodger, eyes locked on Alyssa. Alyssa was standing naked before Marco, who's face was currently harboring a blank expression. Between them lay two bodies, unidentifiable due to the low level of light.

"You think you can take me? Please, you're even more of a (bleep) than I thought!" Alyssa screamed. The two vanished and engaged in a duel. The two bodies were illuminated and Peter's heart instantly stopped.

Peter was thrown back into reality by her scream. He jolted upright, eyes wide, ready to face the situation. Wendy had collapsed at the toilet, struggling as she rose to her feet.

"What happened, Wendy lady?" Peter asked. The pregnant girl took her place in the bed beside him. "Nothing Peter, it's just morning sickness." She said, pecking him on the cheek with love. Peter returned the kiss, gazed at her stomach, and asked for her permission.

She consented to his request, stretching her legs so he could get a better view. Hovering above her naked body, Peter ran his hand over her portruding stomach, winking at her with love.

Wendy moaned silently as she lay back, her body collapsing against the soft pillows. Peter leaned down and kissed her stomach lightly. Wendy pulled him into a passionate kiss, desperately trying to resist the temptation of her raging sex drive.

Wendy's condition was incredibly foreign to Peter. He was worried that she had developed an illness and that these were the symptoms of the disease. He had no idea what was happening to her, even with what Marco had told him earlier, he needed to know more, he craved answers, he needed to put this puzzle together.

Wendy's hands embraced his back, pulling him atop her body. Peter moaned silently; her lips tasted of

perfume and honey, her eyes glistening with passion as she looked into his own.

He was overwhelmed with love for her. She kissed his face feverishly, feeling her sex drive's tempting nature grow in irresistibly. She leaned him upright on his knees, cupping his face and deepening the contact.

"Wait." Peter said, releasing her. "What's wrong, Peter?" She asked, falling back against the pillows. "It... It doesn't feel right; what we're doing. What if you're hurt? What if something goes wrong while we're doing THIS? What if it's something we'll eventually regret?" Peter asked, laying on his elbows and gazing into her face.

Wendy sighed and said, "You're right. But look." She said, pulling his hand to her stomach and rubbing it. She continued, "This baby, this miracle, is ours. I... I feel like it needs a companion while its in my womb." "Can't we just do THIS again after its born?" Peter asked. Wendy pulled him down and kissed him again, desperate to fulfill her sex drive's desire before it consumed her whole. "What fun would that be?" She asked.

Author's note: this concludes part 5; I realize that this part was incredibly short, but it was only about two characters, and therefore, has to be this way. Part 5 will be covering Marco's struggles as his battle against Alyssa continues... Don't forget to review; Dragonfist out


End file.
